Motherboard
Motherboard Motherboard is the most important component of the computer. It connects every part of the computer system. It is the main printed circuit board (PCB). Daughterboard Other PCB attached to the main board are called daughter boards. (��HOD' ma'am's given definition) Here's the definition of Daughter Board from Wikipedia, "A '''daughterboard', daughtercard, mezzanine board or piggyback board is an expansion card that attaches to a system directly."'' The various components of motherboard are, #CPU #Co-Processor #CMOS Memory #Real-Time Clock Circuit #Memory #BIOS #Chipset #Expansion Slots #Bus �� #Data Bus �� #Address Bus �� #Control Bus �� #Internal Register (Internal Data Bus) Computer Components CPU It is the brain of the computer. It is inserted into the socket and not soldered. The CPU chips are integrated chip # 8088 # 8086 # 80286 # Pentium # i3 # i5 # i7 # i9, etc. Co-Processor A special purpose microprocessor that speeds up the main processor by sharing the work. Math co-processor performs mathematical calculations. New generation CPUs have built-in co-processor into the CPU CMOS Memory Higher systems (advanced technology) uses a small CMOS Battery Backup to store the system configuration, date, time, etc. When system is switched 'ON', BIOS' Basic input/output system matches the information stored with the components connected to the system. Real-Time Clock Circuit It keeps the computer time and date up-to-date. With the help of CMOS memory, correct date/time is stored even when AC supply is switched off. Memory Memory is the place where computer stores the program and the data that helps the program and the data that helps the program to carry out the operations. There are 2 Types of Memories # RAM # ROM RAM It is read/write memory. It is used by the processor to keep programs' data and intermediate results during program executions. It is a volatile memory. ROM Data is written into ROM by the manufacturer. It is a non-volatile 'memory. The BIOS on the motherboard is ROM. BIOS It is '''B'asic 'I'nput 'O'utput 'S'ystem. It is a '''firmware. '''The BIOS program lets the '''application program ''(software)'' and the hardware communicate with each other. POST BIOS consist of P'ower '''O'n 'S'elf 'T'est (POST). It checks the motherboard on other devices connected to a computer. Here's the Wikipedia definition (which in my opinion makes much more sense) ''"A '''power-on self-test (POST) is a process performed by firmware or software routines immediately after a computer or other digital electronic device is powered on"'' Chipset It connects the high-speed components with lower-speed components on a motherboard. Expansion Slot The daughter boards like the LAN Card, Graphic Card are connected to the motherboard through expansion slots. Bus Buses are electronic pathways through which data, address, control signals and power carried from one part of the computer to the other part based on their views. Buses are classified as Data Bus, Address us and Control Bus Data Bus * It moves the data. (duh) * The processor bus is the external data bus consisting of bundle of wires used to send and receive data. * Data on a computer is sent as digital information (signals). * The more signals that can be sent at the same time, the more data can be transmitted and therefore faster the bus is. * The speed and width is decided by the number of data lines. Address Bus * It is a set of wires that carry the addressing information that is required to describe the memory location to which the data is being sent or from which the data is being refereed to. * Each wire on the address bus carries a single bit information. * The size of the address bus indicates the maximum amount of RAM that a chip can address. * A 20-bit address line can locate 220 that is 1mb of memory locations. Control Bus * The control bus is used for carrying control and dimming signals . * It is also used for carrying power.